Hatsudou Mugen!
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Cette fois, Kanda en est convaincu. La congrégation, dans sa totalité, est constituée d'une bande d'attardés. ça ne fait pas un plis.


Après Lavi, passons à Kanda. Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pensé à ce qui suit.

Enfin, penser. Me marrer comme une baleine serait plus exact.

Et navrée d'avance pour les fans de Kanda !

Enjoy !

* * *

Il ouvrit prestement la porte et se rétama comme une belle bouse, cela dit avec une grâce infinie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, sa longue queue de cheval virevoltant dans sa chute.

Des pétales de fleurs s'envolèrent un peu partout et se déposèrent autour de lui délicatement.

Ne zappez pas, vous n'êtes pas dans un shojo mais bien sur une fic D Gray Man.

_ … J'en ai asseeeeez !!!! hurla Kanda.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas une image de beau mâle ténébreux à entretenir. Notre kendoka se contenta donc de se relever, grommelant quelque peu, s'époussetant, fusillant du regard tous ceux qui auraient eu l'audace de passer à ce moment là.

Heureusement pour lui à cette heure matinale, le couloir était désert.

Quel était donc l'imbécile qui avait encombré le sol devant sa chambre avec une foison de pots de fleurs et de bouquets énormes ?

Une étiquette, sur le bouquet le plus voyant, ou tout du moins se qu'il en restait, Kanda s'étend mit un point d'honneur à shooter justement dans celui là et pas un autre, et à s'étaler joyeusement sur les pauvres fleurs qui n'avaient rien demandé, attira son attention.

Il se baissa pour tirer dessus et la déplia, sa mauvaise humeur gagnant du terrain à mesure qu'il lisait les mots.

_« A mon fiston adoré. Tiedoll »_

Kanda voulu déchirer le papier en petit bouts, en morceaux si petit qu'une lettre ne tiendrait même pas sur quatre morceaux assemblés, mais il avait son honneur de mâle et il fallait avouer qu'un kendoka furibond sautant à pieds joints sur des confettis n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus viril.

Il se contenta juste de chiffonner le papier.

Il prit une douche brûlante juste après son entrainement quotidien, et ravala sa rage quand il saisit le gel douche. Un imbécile heureux avait changé son gel douche habituel contre celui-ci, parfumé aux « fleurs du monde » lui indiquait narquoisement l'étiquette.

Furibond, sans avoir prit le temps de sécher ses cheveux qu'il avait tout juste monté en queue de cheval, à la va vite, le japonais se rua dans le réfectoire prêt à exterminer Lavi ou Allen. Il verrait lequel lui briserait les noix en premier.

Il prit le plateau que lui proposa Jerry et s'assit à une table pour profiter de son thé bien chaud du matin.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide réconfortant couler dans sa bouche. Liquide qu'il recracha dans sa tasse immédiatement, sans aucune grâce cette fois, mais retenant une grimace.

Du thé au jasmin. Où était SON thé vert adoré ?

Il retourna voir Jerry et posa avec force la tasse, le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Le kendoka décida de repartir immédiatement en salle d'entrainement pour passer ses nerfs sur les mannequins de paille, ce qui lui semblait être plus judicieux que de massacrer la moitié de la congrégation. Disons qu'il y aurait moins de compte à rendre comme ça.

C'était sans compter sur Lavi qui l'intercepta joyeusement, avant de lui fourrer un bouquet de fleur dans les mains, chose imitée par bon nombre d'autres, exorcistes, scientifiques et trouveurs confondus.

Une file se dressa rapidement devant le japonais qui croulait sous les fleurs.

Il parvint à s'extirper de la masse colorée et odorante et se rua jusqu'à sa chambre dont il claqua la porte avec fermeté, avant d'enclencher le verrou et les six autres qu'il avait fait installer depuis que Lavi avait réussi à rentrer dans sa chambre en crochetant la serrure.

D'abord, ce jour là, il était fatigué. Très fatigué.

Et très peu avaient été témoins de la scène. Marie et Daisya simplement. Même son crétin de maître n'était pas là.

Comme ça ne pouvait pas être un coup de Marie, c'était sûrement Daisya qui avait vendu la mèche, transformant sa vie en cet enfer. Il se ferait une joie de le couper en petits cubes à son retour.

Oh oui. Kanda regrettait amèrement de s'être trompé en activant son arme.

_ Activation, Muguet !

* * *

Vous êtes maintenant convaincu.

Le mythe est brisé. XD


End file.
